taesolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalia Helephyra
Introduction Thalia Helephyra is a female elf, born on Herasia to the A'Valuron. Unknown to her, she is one of the last Al'Eh, or High Elf. Unlike other elves, Thalia was raised in the middle of the gigantic wilds of Herasia, under the watchful eye of Sollix, a forest troll. She is in possession of Harmony, Sollix's staff, a powerful staff, made from a twig of Herasia's Heart that fortifies her connection to nature and represents Thalia's greatest cause: watch over and protect the nature on Herasia. Appearance Thalia is a tall and slender young elf, measuring 6'2", but extremely light as it's customary for her kind, weighing close to 95 lbs. She has long brown hair that reaches her lower back and is often kept in a well-kept braid. Like all elves, Thalia has a thin stature and pointed ears as well as a weaker bone structure when compared to the other races. Her palms also possess the characteristic Syndons that allow her to tame other organisms. The one thing that stands out about her appearance is her eyes. Thalia's eyes are bright green without a pupil. She also has seven reddish-green, triangle tattoos on her face, two horizontal, one on each side; three on her forehead and two on the lower part of her face, her mouth between them. Personality Thalia is a gentle soul, that prefers the company of animals and nature in general to that of others. She is very caring, possessing a great love for the things that grow, not only on her planet but across the universe. She's very relaxed and likes to take her time doing what needs to be done, and will only turn to violence in the most extreme cases. More often than not, these include the protection of nature. As it would be expected, despite her loving persona, she can be quick to anger if nature is put in danger and will show no mercy to those that aim to destroy it. Thalia enjoys singing almost as must as she enjoys being surrounded by nature and will respect every organism, beliving every single one has a purpose in the greater scheme of life. Background Early Life Thalia was born on the floating islands of Herasia, to the noble line of the Al'Eh. However, unlike the traditional hair color and appearance of the High Elves, Thalia had brown hair and green eyes. She was labeled an albino and, in fear of a bad omen, she was exiled by her own parents. Deemed too dangerous to live, Thalia was thrown from the floating islands, never to be remembered again. Whether by luck or the will of Aluron ''Thalia's cries as she came down upon the surface were heard by Sollix, an old forest troll in the final years of his long life. Using Arcana, Sollix called forth a giant flower, sprouting right underneath Thalia. The flower rose high into the sky and cushioned the infant's fall. Baffled by the fact someone would try to kill someone so young, Sollix took Thalia in. During her early years, Thalia learned from Sollix the meaning of life and how every organism, regardless of their size, matters to the greater scheme of life. Slowly but surely, Thalia welcomed the elder's ideals, falling in love with the nature around her as the two walked the depths of Herasia while Sollix not only passed his ideals on to her but told what little he knew about the galaxy and the universe. At the age of six, Thalia started to learn about Vis and how it inhabits them. Sollix explained her the three sides of Vis but, regretfully, could only train her in Arcana beyond the basics for that was the side he used. Thalia practiced every day her usage of magic, dedicating her focus to nature and life focused schools. New Friend and Dead Enemies By the time she was fifteen, Sollix had gotten older and slower, barely moving from the small cave the two called home and Thalia had started journeying out on her own. More often than not, nothing new happened, except the occasional attack from alpha predators. However, that wasn't the case when she was twenty. While patrolling the forest, Thalia came upon a small group of hunters standing over their freshly killed prey, a Daggerfang Baloth. Anger grew inside of her and before she knew it she called forth vines from underneath them, trapping them by their ankles. Panic took over their minds as the group screamed while the Thalia called the vines back into the ground, dragging the hunters with them. She stood there, waiting and hearing the now muffled screams until they were no more. The hunters would now serve as food for the forest, a proper punishment for those who hurt for the sake of hurting. Now without any screams blocking it, Thalia heard a small grumble coming from between the vegetation and not too long after a small creature emerged from it. The cub couldn't be more than a few weeks old and it walked towards its mother corpse, calling out to her in an attempt to get her to move. Thalia's heart broke. She approached the cub slowly, not wanting to spook it away. For the first time in her life, she used her Syndons, removing her glove and calming the small creature. Thalia took it home with her and took care of it much like Sollix took care of her. Thalia's Oath For the following years, Thalia spent her time nurturing the forest in Sollix's place and training her companion. It had been difficult to see it at first because of its age but the cub was a female. Thalia named her Freedom. When she was thirty, her eldest friend, mentor and father died. Before passing away Sollix passed on to Thalia his life's purpose, to guard, nurture and help the nature on Herasia, from the smallest plant to the largest behemoth. The old troll also offered her his staff, Harmony, built from Heresia's Heart itself. He explained to her that for as long as Heresia's Heart beats, there is hope for the planet. However, he warned her. Should Thalia take the staff she would forever be bound to an oath and should she ever break her words, the staff would drain her lifeforce and wait for someone worthy. ''"For the life of Herasia, I will keep watch." Thalia didn't hesitate, she recited the words, the staff in her left hand as she raised her right one. She was now forever tied to Herasia. Companions Liberty "Villagers employ domestic animals as guardians and companions. I prefer something a little bigger." Liberty is a Daggerfang Baloth, native to Herasia that Thalia rescued after killing the hunters that took down its mother. Liberty is now eleven years old and it's close to her full size. Like all Daggerfang Baloth's Liberty has a very muscled body and tough skin. While most tend to be greenish, Liberty's skin is blueish, marking her as an albino. Her back, tail, forearms, and shoulders are covered in hard spikes. As it's characteristic to the Daggerfang Baloth, Liberty is extremely territorial and aggressive. Given her close proximity with Thalia, she follows the elf's commands but their relationship is much more closer than that. Abilities and Spells Thalia dedicates her study and practice to spells often related to nature itself. She can easily make a flower blossom or call forth a gust of wind. While her mastery lies with those type of spells she is capable of using other schools of Arcana, even if the spells are much weaker or uncontrolled in comparison. * Druid's Touch - with the touch of her Thalia blesses an organism with Vis. The effect depends on the organism itself and the amount of Vis she uses. She might make a flower blossom or make grass grow for example while in a large tree she might just give it a sense of security. * Voice - this spell allows Thalia to communicate verbally with an organism. The organism itself doesn't speak but its sounds are translated to Thalia's ears. She can use this to speak to plants but it requires much more Vis behind it. * Fog - Thalia summons fog around her location. It will always start out thin and get denser as time progresses depending on the amount of Vis she used. * Gust - Thalia casts a small gust of wind that can be used in various situations. In the forest, she tends to use it to cushion her fall or boost her jumps. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters